Friends and Lovers: working Title
by TheScryer
Summary: Zelda sent Link back to live out his childhood, he makes a new friend, Zelda gives them a new mission to find 'The Goddess Stones' They meet the most unexpected of people.
1. Introduction

_Friends and Lovers_

Plot: Link and his companion head out on a mysterious journey, given to them by none other then Princess Zelda after the 7 year time period it takes for Link to grow up after Zelda sends him back, this journey is to find the mysterious 'Goddess Tear Stones', or to see if they really exist, both Link and his companion meet someone who they thought they would never see again.

Pairings: Sheik/Caden (K – Den)

Disclaimer: I don't own any Zelda characters,

Claimer: However I do own Caden , Tangier, Kento, and Tina, oh yeah, and Tsukasa and Chaos and Maniac and Ryu.

D-Chan: well here goes grins

* * *

A long time ago... Before life began, before the world had formed, three golden goddesses descended upon the chaotic land of Hyrule, they were Din, the goddess of power, Nayru, the goddess of wisdom and Farore, the goddess of courage.

Din, with her strong flaming arms, cultivated the land to create the earth.

Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth to give the spirit of law to the world.

Farore's rich soul created all life forms who would uphold the law.

These three great goddesses returned to the Heavens, leaving behind the Golden Sacred Triforce. Since then, the Triforce has become the basis for Hyrule's providence, where the Triforce stood became sacred land.

(Introduction)

Tsukasa a bright blonde haired, brown eyed sheikah jumps out of nowhere. He is dressed in a tight black tunic and tight, black pants, his boots are dark purple, so are his gloves, and his tunic is long-sleeved, on his chest is a purple sheikah eye and tear. Covering his face is a black cowl and a black head wrap; his bright blonde hair pulled back into a short pony-tail at the nape of his neck, the small curl rests between his shoulder blades. He looked about 14.

The mystery boy jumped onto the back of a black horse patting its neck "Let's go Maniac." The great stallion takes off. Finally, just as the sun is rising, the horse comes to a stop outside of a large gate. The two women standing guard put out there swords crossing them. He climbs from his horse "I am Tsukasa, I come for the girl." One of the women steps forward, he pulls a letter from a small black pack at his waist. She takes the letter looking over it she hands it back, "Go ahead on in." He nods.

The other women takes his horse to the stables. He steps inside. He walks towards the largest clay building in the area, he knocks. A young 10 year old girl with curly dark blonde hair answers the door her bright silver eye's shinning up at him, she shies behind the door. Naboru's voice comes from the inside "Caden, what did I tell you about answering the door by yourself, your supposed to let me or the servants get it."

The man chuckles "Your not supposed to be treating her like a princess Naboru, she's supposed to be in training, if she can't protect herself and was never in a real battle how do you expect her to fight?" Naboru flies forward pulling the girl away from the door and pulling the door open fully "Tsukasa!" She hugs the young man. The girl runs off into another room within the building.

Naboru sighs "She's strong, but incredibly shy." Tsukasa's eye's follow the girl as she walks into the room holding a cup of water sipping at it "How fast is she?" Naboru shakes her head "We don't know, we Gerudo never prided our selves on speed, just our strength with a sword, plus that's what your supposed to teach her, speed, agility, how to keep your breathe in battle, and those neat little sheikah tricks, we've taught her all we could, even our best archers are horrible so we could not teach her that either."

The girl hides behind Naboru, sipping her water. I squat down "What's your name child?" I ask, I already knew her name, but she didn't know who I was. She peaks around Naboru "My name is Caden, what's yours?" She steps around Naboru, now looking quite brave. I smile kindly at her "My name is Tsukasa." She walks off. I stand fully. Naboru laughs "She can't pay attention to long, keep it interesting or she'll wander off on you."

I nod "So when will you explain to her and have her things packed by?" Naboru sighs "She'll be briefed and packed by tomorrow." Tsukasa nods and walks out the open door. Naboru closes the door and follows the path Caden had walked off in.

(Naboru's P.O.V)

"Caden?" I call out as I walk down the hall and up the stairs at the end. Her head pops out of her room, "Yes Madam Naboru?" I smile "Let's go sit down in your room, I wan to explain something to you." She nods and we both go into the room, she lays on the ground and I sit on the rocking chair. She looks up at me expectantly of what I'm about to say. I sigh again "Child, I have one last lesson to teach you."

She blinks confused "But you said training was done." I nod "Your training is, this is a lesson, it's how to say hard good byes." Her face screws up in a confused, scared look. I lower my eye's to the floor "I know you've been here since you were 3, and that you don't remember your childhood much, but that young man down stairs was your brother, Tsukasa, he's 14, 4 years older then you, since your training here is done, he's going to take you and train you in the way's of the Sheikah, to teach you how to shoot a Bow and Arrow."

Her eye's widen "Your sending me away?" she almost yells. I wince "No, no, of course not, your going to go train with him in Hyrule fields, you can visit when ever you want," the lie slides off my tongue "You'll come back in 5 years to pick out a horse, that will be the end of your training and you can go where ever you want." She tries to hold back her tears, succeeding, she nods. I smile "That's my girl." She stands off the floor and hugs me. I pick her up placing her on her bed, she sits there and watches as I leave.

(Caden's P.O.V)

I fall back on my bed starring at the ceiling. I glare at it as the tears begin to fall 'Why were they trying to get rid of me, didn't they love me?'


	2. Training

**Training**

**D-Chan: Well.. This turned out better this time around, I changed a lot from the original script but I think I like it so far. Oh and over here in my brain, Sheik is a guy, a guy, I almost puked when I found out it was Zelda, I think a lot of anime loving girls, or yaoi boys all felt the same. Sympathize with me here.**

**Flame: -smiles happily- D-Chan owns nothing but Caden, Tangier, Kento, Tina, Tsukasa, Chaos, Maniac, and Ryu.**

**Falcon: Tina, Caden, and Tsukasa are humans. Tangier and Kento are faeries. Chaos, Maniac, and Ryu are horses.**

**H-Chan: Technically I own Tina, she's my invented character, designed to help Caden in her quests, she's a loyal friend but very naive and can seem very careless or stupid sometimes. All in all, she's a good fighter, a good friend, and has a good and pure heart so...**

**D-Chan: So let the story begin.**

* * *

(Tsukasa's P.O.V.)

At about 11O'clock I watch Caden follow behind Naboru, scowling darkly. Naboru gives me a weak smile and turns to the child. "Now listen Caden, you be good for your brother, don't give him any lip and he'll see no reason to punish you, he's a good man, don't run off, goodbye child." Caden just stands there, eye's hard as Naboru hugs her, not hugging back. Naboru pulls away a slight hurt look in her eye's.

Caden steps around Naboru and takes my offered hand "Say goodbye." She looks up at me with a glare but her eye's soften "Goodbye Madam Naboru, I'll miss you." She says, hiding her emotion in her eye's, keeping them from her voice. Naboru gives her a sad smile "I'll miss you too sweet heart, and stop calling me Madam Naboru, Naboru is fine for now."

Caden nods. I release her hand and climb into the saddle of my horse and once again reach for her hand. She holds it out to me, I grab hold of her and pull her up onto the horse seating her in front of me. She grabs the horn of the saddle. I grab the reins "Until next time Naboru." I nod at her and she nods back. I give a slight kick into the flanks of my horse and it begins to trot out of the Gerudo Fortress. Just as we cross the bridge Caden looks up at me "I won't see her again for a while will I?"

I shake my head "Not until you finish your training, but if we complete parts of it early, you will be rewarded." She nods and looks sadly ahead. At about noon, we reach our destination, Kakariko Village. I tie my horses reins to the tree and help Caden from the saddle "I will send a guard for him later, do not worry for his safety." She nods.

(Impa's P.O.V)

It has been but a few days since I was released from the Princess' royal guard. Sheik, my nephew, had now taken over the job. He had just turned 12, same age as the Princess. He was strong and wise, he was trusted among the soldiers, nothing like me who was berated because I was a woman. I stand and open the door to my slightly large house, anticipating Tsukasa's arrival with the young lass, Caden.

Finally, I see Tsukasa walking up the step's, in his arms is the girl. I step out of my house and down the stairs to meet him. He smiles at the young lass "Caden this is my dearest friend her name is Impa." The girl looks up at me but then buries her head into Tsukasa's shoulder. Tsukasa smiles "She's a shy one Impa." I smile at the sight "you two seem to be getting along." Tsukasa shakes his head "No she's just clingy." I smile at this playful remark.

(Caden's P.O.V.)

I tilt my head and look at the women before us, processing her with out being noticed. I nuzzle my head into Tsukasa's shoulder and feel him shift. I turn my head just a little more to peak at the women from under my bangs. Her eye's slide to me and I look away. She invites us in for lunch. I now sit in a chair looking over at the woman, I poke a spoon full of soup into my mouth.

"Very polite isn't she?" Impa asks. I snort. Tsukasa smiles "Not really, just quiet." Impa snorts with suppressed laughter "Takes after you does she?" Tsukasa smiles and nods. Imps finally stands putting her dishes in the sink "Want me to go fetch your horse and bring him to the stable's?" Tsukasa nods "I have to go take her to get a suitable bow, so your help would be great fully appreciated."

Impa leaves, I look over to Tsukasa, he sighs "You could eat a little faster." I shrug "your the one who wanted to eat, not me." I push the bowl away. He scowls "Your not going to accomplish much by starving yourself." I once again shrug and stand "So, about that bow?" He sighs and stands "Alright, let's go." He shows me to a large gated area behind the windmill. I blink "Well?" He smirks "Jump it." He jumps up grabbing the top rung of the gate and pulls himself over, jumping down to the other side to land gracefully.

I pout cutely "I can't do that." He grins "Non-sense, any Sheikah your age can do it." I glare "I'm not a Sheikah and I have no brother." I hiss at him. His face darkens "Listen, I am your brother whether you like it or not, we're blood related get used to it, and even a Gerudo, younger then you can jump like that, so get to it." I growl and grab a hold of the fence climbing it like a 5 year old would a tree. When I finally reach the top i lean over the rail catching my breathe, a small shadowed red wooden object falls out of my dark red tunic. I curse creatively and flip over the rail landing on the ground and swoop picking up my Ocarina.

I put it back into the inside breast pocket of my tunic. Tsukasa raises an eyebrow "Why choose an Ocarina as an instrument?" I shrug "I can play a Lyre too, but I prefer the simplicity of the Ocarina." He nods "That flip was pretty good, proves your a Sheikah after all." I blink confusedly and then realize I had flipped off of the rail and onto the ground to get my Ocarina. I look back at him "That was a Sheikan thing?" He nods "Our speed and Agility lead us to be able to do flips and such in battle, it's what makes our race able to fight with little armor."

I nod, he continues "Not to mention, our weapons are small and swift also, we have needle claws, there like tiny swords with little handles and hilts that you stick between your fingers and they act as little claws, they can be from about 2 inches long to about 8 inches I believe, there are our customary daggers, our tricks with the deku nuts and other neat stuff, me and Impa are the one's who are going to teach you how to ride a horse and use the weapons, we're gonna take you to see the new head of the palace guard for the sheikan tricks, his name is Sheik."

I nod. He grins "Hey lookit!" He points, I look out to see large Ebony, and Ivory walls, large clay buildings covered with golden decorations, nestled within the confines of the large valley of the surrounding mountainous area. I gasp, he chuckles "Pretty cool huh?" I nod "It's beautiful." I breath. He smirks and scoops me up carrying me down the beaten path way. Me shouting my protest the whole way. He finally sets me down within the city walls "Very dignifying, stop screaming and it wouldn't of hurt your pride none." I scoff at him and quickly follow as he walks towards a weapon shop.

He holds the door for me, letting me enter first. He follows and waves to the man behind the counter. The man brightens and laughs "Ah! Tsukasa, long time no see, and who might this dashing young lady be?" I scowl at the man. Tsukasa smiles warmly "Hello Gado (God-O), this is my little sister Caden." Gado's eye's widen "You got a little sister?" Tsukasa nods "I'm here to get her some weapons, you've got the best shop in town, I need the customary dagger, 6 needle claws, and a bow and arrows, oh and a quiver."

Gado nods "Right this way you two." He opens a side door and leads us into another room "Pick your weapons girly." I step past him and look at all the different metals of the needle claws. I critically look them over, I pick up a Platinum set that's about 5 inches long with a Tri-Force on the bottom of the blade before the small handle "These." Gado nods taking them and sitting them aside. I turn to look at the small daggers.

I look over the sheath's and the many steel blades. I pick up a dagger with a baby blue hilt. The sheath is black with a silver fox winding up the side. I wordlessly hand it to Gado and he sits that aside as well. Tsukasa steps forward "Know for a bow, do you want a long bow or a hunter's bow?" I give him a quizzical look "Was that really necessary? I want a Hunter's Bow." He smiles "Black, Brown, or White wood?" "Black, and I want the Tri-Force emblemed onto the part where you notch the arrow." Tsukasa nods "And what kind of quiver?" "Dark brown buckskin."

The two head into another room, I know they want to talk amongst themselves for a moment so I wait patiently. I pick up a pair of black leather boots and gloves to match, I add them to my items on the counter. When they finally come back, Tsukasa blinks but nods approvingly and pays for all of the items. He then pulls me along to another shop. I look around only to notice it's a tailors.

He grins at the lady "Hello Lady Stella, I need a black and purple Sheikah outfit, with the eye and tear for her," he jerks his thumb over his shoulder at me "And black wraps." I speak up "I want a see through ice blue face mask." They both look at me in surprise, I just shrug (AN: Any one wanna offer to draw that for me, I tried it turned out horrible, I give you all permission to draw and archive the picture if you do, but never use her in a story, and say that she belongs to me cuz she does, not to sound selfish or nothing, if people wanna use her they can ask, I'll say yeah, but they gotta display that she belongs to me and that I gave them permission to use her or any of my other characters.)

The lady finds the appropriate attire and hands it to Tsukasa. I decide to ask "And a black cloak please?" The woman smiles and fishes out a black cloak off a rack and hands that to Tsukasa after folding it. They put it in a box and he pays before we leave the city.

* * *

D-Chan: I worked really hard on this chapter, started 7:35 when i woke up this morning and finished it now at 2:53 in the afternoon, no breakfast or lunch, be happy I updated. 


	3. Open Fields

**Open Fields**

**Samantha B****- Depending on what I do with this chapter, Link may come in on the next chapter, but if this chapter doesn't get to long or isn't long enough, Link may very well be in this one. You'll find out when you read it.**

**D-Chan: So like, I've been a bit busy trying to beat Big Bull Evil King on Okage Shadow King lately so don't yell at me, plus, now I gotta go beat up Linda The Teen Idol Evil King, and that's harder, I gotta train first, so Updates are slow, plus I'm trying to get to disk 2 for FFVII and trying to get to disk 3 for FFVIII, and I'm trying to beat Suikoden III, I was on the last boss before my brother deleted everything off my save card. I'm also trying to beat the second stage of Metropolis Mania, and beat Soul Reaver 2. I'm trying to get, The Bouncer to work on my play station 2 and I'm trying to think up new chapters for my stories so... Updates are slow and will be even slower if I move. **

**H-Chan: -nods, nods-**

* * *

(Caden's P.O.V.)

I grunt as I feel the hand on my shoulder trying to shake me awake. I finally roll onto my back and look up into my brother's eye's. It had been six months since I had come to live with my brother and the women called Impa, I still disliked her. My brother smiles at me "Get up, it's your birthday, do you wish to celebrate or not?" I just blink, I hadn't realized it was my birthday. I look over at the calender only to realize, he was right, it was my birthday.

I groan again and roll over "With as hard as you trained me yesterday, you'd expect that you'd let me sleep in, but no, you have to wake me up 5 in the morning for my birthday, come back in 3 hours, maybe I'll get up when I'm not as sore." Tsukasa blinks down at me "Gee, turning Eleven is a big thing in our culture as I was telling you, you'd expect that you'd be a bit more ecstatic." I snort and roll over to face him again "Your an idiot Tsukasa, I'm not used to the damn Sheikan rituals or religion, the fifteenth birthday is a big thing among the Gerudo, not the eleventh."

He sighs and wraps his arms about me pulling me up from the bed and putting me in a sitting position on my bed "Look, I know it's hard for you to revert religion and beliefs but you can have many, mixed culture's, I'm not forcing this on you, but I'd appreciate it if you at least got up." My glare softens and I scowl "Fine." He smiles and leaves the room. I change into the now routine and ritual Sheikan clothing.

I brush my hair out and braid it, leaving the head wraps to lay on my bureau. I step out of my room, brushing the fringe of my bangs out of my eye's. I look up to see both my brother and Impa smiling at me, pride hidden deep within there eye's. I scowl "What?" Tsukasa gives me a toothy grin "Nothing, now hurry and eat your breakfast." I give them both a questioning glare and sit at the table, as I eat I can feel there eye's on me, watching, ...waiting, almost as if they are waiting for me to do something uncharacteristic.

I finish the oatmeal and turn to them raising my eyebrow. Impa takes the bowl and heads off into the kitchen. I turn the look to Tsukasa. He just smiles softly this time and heads towards the door. I quickly stand following "I thought you were 4 years older then me, not 3." He looks over his shoulder and smiles "Yeah, I turn 15 next month." We arrive at the stables and he puts the reins and saddle on his horse, I raise my eyebrow. He climbs up into the saddle (just to clear up some confusion, my nephew is really short for his age, he just turned 9 and can hide behind my legs and such, he barely comes up past my hip, Caden is like that, extremely short for her age, it's part of the plot.) and reaches down pulling me up onto the saddle in front of him. He clicks his heels into Maniacs flanks and the horse starts at a canter out of the stables and through the town carefully down the stairs and begins a faster trot out over Hyrule field.

"Where are we going?" I look over my shoulder and up at Tsukasa. He grins "We're going to visit Naboru." He chuckles at my barely detained excitement. I fidget the whole time, impatient, hoping to get there soon. At our arrival there are many grinning faces among a large crowd gathered to wait. They spend a good portion of the day with the Gerudo peoples before he just takes her to the fields and let's her run around fighting monsters and playing in the flowers of the many meadows. By the time the sun sinks down below the horizon she seems much better off.

* * *

D-Chan: I know it's short. 


End file.
